


Happy Birthday, Connor

by PSILoveYou



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxious Evan Hansen, Crop Top, Eyeliner, Jared being Jared, Leggings, M/M, What's new, shy Evan, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSILoveYou/pseuds/PSILoveYou
Summary: Jared convinces Evan to let him dress him up as a present to Connor on his birthday. Evan is regretting this very badly.





	Happy Birthday, Connor

Evan stands timidly in the corner of Jared’s room. He tries to cover his body as much as possible with his arms as he blushes from head to toe.

“J-Jared, I don’t want to do this anymore,” he pleads

Jared can’t hold back his smile as he looks at Evan. He rips his arms away from his body.

It’s Connor’s birthday and Evan agreed to let Jared dress him up for the day, as some sort of present to Connor. But Evan is deeply regretting this decision, seeing as what Jared has put him in.

He’s standing there with his nails painted gold, tight black LuluLemon leggings that Jared said make his ass look great, and a powder-pink crop-top tank top that’s clinging to his body in ways Evan isn’t comfortable with.

“Evan,” he sighs, “You look so hot. Do it for Connor. It’s his birthday,”

“Why, why couldn’t y-you be the, the one who dresses up?” he asks

Jared rolls his eyes as he opens up a new eyeliner, “Because you agreed to it,” he says, “Now close your eyes.”

Evan does as told and Jared grips his chin firmly as he puts on a stage-makeup amount of eyeliner. When he’s done, Jared stands back to stare at his handy-work.

“Woah,” 

Evan lets out a small squeak and hides his face in his hands, “What if- he might- he doesn’t- h-he won’t like it?”

“Evan, I promise you. He’s going to love it. You look so good,” Jared smirks

Evan still has a birthday card and a new sketchbook tucked away in his backpack for Connor anyway, whether he likes this “gift” or not.

Jared dashes to his parent’s bathroom, coming back with his mom’s blush. He piles it on Evan’s cheeks, as if he’s not blushing enough already. Evan lets out a little cough as he breathes in the excess powder in the air.

“Perfect,”

Just then a car honks outside. Connor’s here to pick them up. They’d told Connor not to bother going to Evan’s house since he was already at Jared’s.

Jared grabs Evan’s waist tightly and leads them outside. Evan’s trembling a little in fear and biting his nails.

Connor’s going to hate it. This is a terrible idea.

Evan’s nose going red and his throat tightens, wanting to cry. As soon as they set foot outside the house, Evan breaks free of Jared’s grip and hides behind him.

Secretly, Evan’s always wanted to dress like this, but he’s always been too afraid. People would judge him. It’s kind of thrilling finally getting to wear what he really wants, but it’s mostly terrifying.

Jared gestures for Connor to get out of the car and he does, walking over to them. He pulls Evan in front of him for Connor to see. The taller boy stops walking and his jaw drops.

Evan once again hides his face in his hands in embarrassment. 

“Oh, wow, Evan…” he pries Evan’s hands away before his hands travel down to Evan’s waist. Evan peers up at him with big eyes.

“Happy Birthday, Connor,” Jared says, planting a kiss on his cheek as he walks past him to get in the car

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more to this? it was just supposed to be a one-shot


End file.
